Stranger Series: Denied
by Umbra Mundo
Summary: Another part of the Stranger Series


**Stranger Series: Denied**

During the drive back to Kagome's house later that night, Sesshoumaru tried to think of a way to find out what was going through her mind. They'd left Sango's house around ten. Traffic had been heavier than it was two hours ago. Each car they saw was loaded with angry looking parents and bouncing pups. The same pups he knew were waiting on Kagome to return home. Who would have thought the social worker adopted ten pups, and treated each one like she birthed them.

Eventually, after they made it past the very last set of lights to the highway and were cruising toward home, he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Sure… why wouldn't I be?" her voice held a distracted tone. This bugged him, mainly because he felt a distance between them, which had not been there earlier when they saw one another at Sango's.

"Did seeing Kouga upset you that much?"

"Not in the way you might think."

"Well, in what way then?"

She turned a tiny bit toward her own window, her body language and scent telling him a lot more than he really wanted to know. Like maybe she still had feelings for the fool that dumped her. Yea, he knew about her dating the foolish wolf. He made its point to learn everything there possibly was to learn about Kagome. Including her dating Kouga five years ago. He dumped her to mate Ayame who was pupped at the time, turns out the cub wasn't his. But then again it could mean… his whole body stiffened, he growled, "Don't tell me you still have feeling for the wolf."

He could tell from her scent that question surprised her. But she immediately shook her head. "No. None. Absolutely zero. I can't believe I ever mistook his boyish charm to mean he was someone with integrity and a good heart." Her tone completely unfaltering she added, "He's a creep and a loser."

"Glad we got that settled. And what its worth, I agree. Creep, Loser, Idiotic, what you want to call him. The wolf's shifty and not worth a minute of your time."

He meant to make her laugh, or at least smile. Instead, Kagome settled deeper into her seat, drawing her arms across her chest. Rubbing her hands up and down her arms as if to ward off the cold, she murmured, "I thoroughly agree. I'd been out of my mind to think I loved him."

Sesshoumaru reached for the heater switch, though the car was comfortable warm in his opinion. He was thinking about her words, and the soft, mournful tone in which she'd said them, but before he could ask about it, his cell-phone rang, distracting him. His friend Miroku calling him to ask why he left so early. He knew Sango had said something if not Miroku wouldn't have thought of calling. The male was use to Sesshoumaru ducking out of any get together he had.

As he finished the call, Sesshoumaru saw the exit. Pulling off the highway, he head to the part of town Kagome lived in, noting the street signs.

A short time later, when they parked in front of her three- story home-he remembered her words.

"What did you mean being out of your mind to think you loved that wolf," he rumbled.

Kagome didn't answer. Instead, to his complete surprise, she shifted in her seat and leaned across the console. Cupping his cheek in her hand, she tangled her fingers in his silver hair and tugged him close, whispering, "Kiss me, Sess-hou-maru."

He loved the way the shadows from the trees played across her face. Their mouths met and opened, heat snapping in the wet mating of their tongues, just as it always did. He instantly hardened with want for her, want he'd been suppressing for five long nights. Her moans and scent drove him wild with need.

"I need you," she whimpered between choppy breaths when the kiss ended.

"I know the feeling," he growled. Sesshoumaru was about to ask her if she wanted to follow him to his home or if she wanted to go in his car when Kagome crawled across the seat onto his lap. "Wha-"

"Shh," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck to kiss him again. She tilted her head, thrusting her tongue into his mouth with almost a desperate hunger. Sesshoumaru shifted in his seat, making room for her, and Kagome responded by sliding one leg across his legs so she could straddle him.

Him and the beast inside him snarled in tormented pleasure when the V of her tights came into contact with his rock-hard erection, he tangled in her hair for another mind-numbing kiss. She was hot and wanton in his arms, and they quickly steamed up the car windows. Kagome twisted and writhed, rubbing against him, making desperate little sound of hunger. Tugging his silk shirt out of his waistband, she moved her hands over his stomach, trailing fire on his skin. The she reached for his belt.

Sesshoumaru drew on a well previously undiscovered control. "Let's get out of here and go someplace more private."

"No." she started unbuckling, not even looking at him. "I want it here. Now."

Now. His eyes widen, in front of her house in the dead of night. If that wasn't bad enough, they were inside a car which was moderately comfortable for driving, but not all sufficient for the kind of lovemaking he wanted to share with this female.

He covered her hands with his. "My place is close," he purred, pressing a kiss on her cheek, he breathed deeply, inhaling her moonflower scent. "We have all night."

"I don't want all night. Just this, right now. I want you Sesshoumaru."

The desperate tone in Kagome's voice suddenly pierced through the haze of lazy lust that had been clouding his mind. Because despite her frenzy and words, she didn't sound or smell aroused and hungry. She sounded almost. . . . desperate. Her demands, which had thrilled him that night at the inn, suddenly sounded less about passion and secret longings and more about anxiety.

"Kagome, I'm not going to have sex with you in a car on a dark street. Let's go to my home and I'll love you all night long." He purred soothingly.

She stiffened, simply staring at him. Her mouth opened, and then closed, as if she had something to say but couldn't make herself say it. Finally she squared her shoulders. "I don't want love all night long from you. I want sex. Remember? Hot, wicked and erotic, with no repercussions." She paused before breathing out. "No blame, no expectations. No morning after. Your words. Remember?"

Sesshoumaru started at Kagome in disbelief, wondering what the hell she was talking about. This wasn't the same female he'd just had a meaningful conversation about pups with. She couldn't be the female that charmed his friends hours ago. This wasn't even , he suspected, the hungry female who'd given herself over to all her erotic fantasies at the Edo Inn.

No, this was a desperate, anxious female who seemed determined to return their relationship to the place they started. He just no idea why. Couldn't she see they were good together. She had laughed and opened up to him earlier, having fun.

Wondering what was driving this sudden reversal, he opened his mouth to ask her, but suddenly the porch light came on. The front window curtain moved and several small faces appeared looking out. Kagome dove to the other side of the car, even Sesshoumaru shifted around in his seat.

He knew they had spied Kagome when they started waving and smiling.

Finally after moments of silence she turned her lovely face toward Sesshoumaru. Their stares met and held for a long time. He remained still as if knowing what she was going to say. He asked about a dozen questions with his eyes, knowing he would receive no answers. None that made any sense to him anyway. Than without a word she left the car and walked into the house without looking back. He sighed and drove away.


End file.
